Twelfth Doctor Adventures/Creator of the Daleks
Creator of the Daleks is an upcoming episode of Twelfth Doctor Adventures. Synsopis The Doctor is called by his friend Lastan to come to the planet Artalade, a snow planet where Daleks have been spotted. At first the Doctor and the people from Artalade think its a crashed escape pod with only four Daleks inside but the truth is much more shocking... Plot The Doctor and Helen are standing in the TARDIS console room. The Doctor is looking at his Psychic Paper. He just told Helen what it was. "Why are you looking at it?" Helen asks. The Doctor isn't looking very happy. "I'm getting a message on it." He says. "Its from my friend Lastan from the planet Artalade." "I've heard of that planet." Helen says. "Its a snow planet, isn't it?" "Yes." The Doctor replies. "But there are things spotted." "What sort of things?" Helen asks. "Daleks." The Doctor replies. He presses some buttons and pulls levers. "Where are we going?" Helen asks. "What do you think." The Doctor asks grinning. "No!" Helen shouts. "Not to the Daleks!" "Sorry Helen." The Doctor says. "But we have to." The TARDIS lands on Artalade. "That's weird." Helen says when she is outside. "There's snow and ice but it isn't cold." The Doctor is looking at a village. "Are you listening to me?" Helen asks. "No." The Doctor says, still looking at the village. It has big round houses with domes on top of them. "That place." The Doctor says. "That's were Lastan lives." "So you still now." A voice comes from behind. The Doctor turns around. There stands Lastan. "Hello Doctor." He says. "There are Daleks here. Four. At first we found and escape pod. We opened it. There were four Daleks inside. And now they're gone. We've seen them moving around on this planet." "Lets take a look at that escape pod." The Doctor says. The Doctor and his friends arrive at the escape pod. "This escape pod had to crash here." The Doctor says. "It was programmed." "I understand." Lastan says. "Nobody can get through this system with a ship. The Draconians will destroy all of them. They fear that there are Chelonians on board. They are at war with them." "That's why the Daleks send an escape pod." The Doctor says. "The Draconians are never able to stop or destry it because its so fast." "But what do they want on this planet?" Helen asks. "Good question." The Doctor says. "There most be more Daleks." Lastan adds. The Doctor points his sonic into the sky and scans it. "We're in trouble." He says. "Lastan, warn the people. There are a lot of Daleks here." Lastan runs off. The Doctor starts scanning the wall of a big mountain. Suddenly, a door opens. The Doctor and Helen walk into a long hallway. "What did you do?" Helen asks. "I didn't do anything." The Doctor replies. "But if you didn't do anything..." Helen says. Both of them turn around and run for the door wich leads outside. It closes. Then lights go on. "We're trapt." Helen says. "Well at least we have light." The Doctor says. He scannes the door. "I can't open it." He says. Suddenly, the door at the other end of where they are standing opens. Daleks enter the hallway. "You will come with us!" One of them says. "Now what?" Helen says. "We'll do as they say." The Doctor says. "You will come to our leader!" Another Dalek says. "And who's your leader." The Doctor asks. "You will not question us!" Another Dalek snaps. "Now follow us!" The Doctor and Helen are brought into a huge hall. In front of them is Davros. "NO!" The Doctor shouts. "You where destroyed! In the exploisen of the Dalek Crucible!" "If I hadn't teleported away!" Davros laughs. "Who is that?" Helen asks. "Its the creator of the Daleks." The Doctor says. "But you can't get of this planet Davros." "Oh yes I can!" Davros laughs. "The Dalek Prime Mininster send the Eternal Dalek with a stealth ship. It can turn invisible. It will go past the Draconians and collect me." "And how come there are more than 20 Daleks on this base and only four arrived here?" The Doctor asks. "I created them." Davros explaines. "With cells from my body. Now you Doctor, are going to help me with something." "What?" "Follow me" They all arrive in a big room. "Oh no!" The Doctor says. In the wall is a crack (the same one as from the real Doctor Who series). "What's that?" Helen asks. "My TARDIS once exploded." The Doctor explaines. "Time energy spilled from cracks in the fabric of time and space. Its all fixed now. Well, this one must be a survivor. A small one in the universe. It can't do any damage. But the weird thing is that it is that big. It should be as small as a finger nail. Why is it this big? As if something form out of our universe is trying to get in..." He lookes at the crack. He then scannes it with his sonnic. He scannes it again. He then puts a cloath over his hand and puts it in the crack. He pulles something out. It is a Dalek eyestalk. "Where did you get that?" Davros asks. "From out of the crack." The Doctor says. "Something is really wrong." Suddenly the ground shakes. "The stealth ship has arrived." A Dalek says. "Good." Davros says. "Bye Doctor. And farewell." Davros closses the door of the room. The Doctor and Helen are trapped. Suddenly, a voice on the radio says: "Self destruct activated". "No!" Shouts the Doctor. "Davros wants to blow us up together with this base." After a few minutes the Doctor has opened the door with his sonnic. He and Helen run outside. The stealth ship flies off. "Davros has escaped." Helen says. "Run!" Shouts the Doctor. "This base is going to explode!" Some later he and Helen run into the village. "The Daleks have escaped." The Doctor tells Lastan. "But the base is going to explode." "We have to put up a force field." Lastan says. They run into a room with computers. "I'm activating the field... now." Lastan says. A blue force field covers the village. Then the base in the mountain explodes. Some later the force field is turnded off again. The whole village thank the Doctor, Helen and Lastan. "Well then." Says Lastan. "Goodbye Doctor." "Goodbye Lastan." The Doctor says. He and Helen get into the TARDIS and fly off to there next destination. The End Category:Finn Tracy Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Davros